Skull Knight
Skull Knight is an enigmatic figure and a self-proclaimed "foe of the Inhumans", serving as one of the central protagonists of Berserk. Over 1000 years old, he has vast knowledge of events surrounding the world and seems to be able to predict causality's next move. Consequently, he has saved Guts and his allies several times over the course of his journey. Appearance Skull Knight is a large, domineering figure covered entirely in skeletal armor, with glowing yellow eye sockets and spikes adorning his shoulders and head. He has a dark, flowing cape which covers his upper arms and runs down to his lower legs. He bears a sword with many spikes along its edge, along with a shield with a thorned rose emblem. The horse he rides has a similar skeletal composition, adorned with its own breastplate bearing the figure of a naked woman's head and winged torso. Personality An ancient being, he is aloof and mysterious with a great understanding of the deterministic nature of the world. He knows when certain events are predestined and which are in flux. Only at temporal junction points does he actively target the God Hand, such as during the Eclipse and when Femto reveals himself atop a reincarnated Ganishka. However, despite Skull Knight's stance as a foe of the inhumans, he has spared two Apostles which had strong connection to humans and allowed them to run away, the Count and Rosine, after they slaughtered the Hawks traveling with Rickert, The Skull Knight likely spared them because the two apostles had redeeming qualities. The Skull Knight has a strong rivalry with Nosferatu Zodd, who is always excited to fight the Knight, calling him his "old friend". The Skull Knight is normally indifferent to Zodd, only showing irritation at the Apostle's efforts to stand in his way when trying to save or protect Guts and his company, though the Skull Knight acknowledges their history and rivalry. He has also known and apparently had a close relationship with the witch Flora for at least several hundred years. Despite his coldness and demonic appearance, the Skull Knight is one of the more heroic and merciful figures in the series, having saved Luca from falling to her death and protected her from the Egg-Shaped Apostle. Though most importantly, the Skull Knight saved Guts and Casca from certain death in the Eclipse. Though he is a force for good, the Knight possesses a harsh view on life as he suggested killing Guts' and Casca's corrupted child, saying it would only give them grief should the child be allowed to live. He also very insightful, telling Guts that Casca wants different things to him. The Skull Knight values the human will to survive and defy fate, and applauds the efforts of Guts and other struggling humans. Abilities Skull Knight is undoubtedly one of the most powerful known beings in the series, whose abilities allow him to oppose Apostles and God Hand members alike. In all of his most recent encounters with Nosferatu Zodd, he has sustained no damage, and even bested the Apostle during the Eclipse. Other Apostles have even shown explicit fear in his presence, as seen with the Count and Rosine, and several God Hand members have had to actively defend themselves when at the mercy of his attacks. He also serves as an instructor to Guts on dealing with foes from the Astral Plane. Swordsmanship As his most attributable skill, Skull Knight's swordsmanship is masterful, allowing him to easily dispatch Apostles with merely a single strike from his Sword of Thorns. Relying only on his base swordsmanship and wits, he is able to sever the arm of Zodd the Immortal in combat. Upon swallowing his Sword of Thorns and coating it in ingested Behelits to create his Sword of Actuation, the capabilities of his swordsmanship increase tenfold. One stroke of his Sword of Actuation alone operates on a dimensional scale, as seen in Qliphoth; during the collapse of the domain he is able to use his newly formed sword to not only send a horde of demonkind into a dimensional vortex, but also slice open a dimensional portal for him and Guts to escape through. On the head of Ganishka's god form, a stroke from Skull Knight's Sword of Actuation, intended for Femto, is manipulated by the angel and redirected at the dying Apostle—its large-scale, space-cleaving properties ultimately sparking the World Transformation. Other Skills Almost always atop his horse companion, all of Skull Knight's most recent battles have been fought on horseback. His horse is both fast and agile, capable of swift, precise movements and huge leaps when necessary. While saving Guts and Casca and concurrently being attacked by a newly born Femto, Skull Knight has no trouble acquiring the two Hawks, thwarting Femto's efforts, and escaping the scene unscathed. Most peculiar in Skull Knight's repertoire of skills is his foresight; he possesses strong causal awareness, knowledge of that which has yet to occur. Voices Gallery skull knight blade.jpg|Skull Knight's sword and shield skull logo 1.png Skull_Knight_Manga.jpg 3zero-skull-knight-05.jpg skull knight rear.jpg pl:Skull Knight Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Big Good Category:Supporters Category:Knights Category:Elementals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Skeletons Category:Mysterious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded Category:Undead Category:Archenemy Category:Reality Warper Category:Benefactors Category:Voice of Reason Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Mentor Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Vengeful